


Five Feasts

by bones96



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, For chapter one:, For chapter three:, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones96/pseuds/bones96
Summary: Five scenes, five couples, one theme: everyone in Zero Escape eats pussy, ayyy
Relationships: Alice/Clover Field, Diana/Sigma Klim, Eric/Mira (Zero Escape), Kashiwabara Hazuki/Seven, Kurashiki Akane/Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm popping in a decade late to this fandom and this is what I've decided to contribute. This is a very embarrassing and self-indulgent concept for a fic, but hey, these games have a lot of fun ships and inspiration struck me.
> 
> Who would have thought I'd be writing five smut scenes for Zero Escape and not one of them would involve Snake, the love of my life.

Sigma was hungry. He tried to hide it for the baby’s sake but Diana knew. Halving his rations so she could eat for two was fatiguing him. He often fell faint or slurred during conversation. His arms, though muscular as ever, could barely lift her hips from the couch to meet his lips more comfortably. And he was fine with that. He kissed her belly before trailing down further, as if reminding himself who he was doing this all for.

Diana, for her part, hated how fine with starving Sigma was. He was too generous. She imagined that when his mind had been that of a foolish 20-something, he would have been the type to fritter away his money on extravagant gifts for his girlfriends. Age made him more practical, but fundamentally the deed was the same – an immense sacrifice to prove his love. And as necessary as it was in this case, Sigma’s self-sacrifice was breaking Diana’s heart.

Of course, it was hard to totally hate his giving nature when his head was between her legs.

He savored her like a man tasting his last meal, the strokes of his tongue slow and the suction of his lips deliberate. Diana mewled desperately, “Yes, _yes!_ ,” knowing there was no one around to hear but Gab. Nearly drowned out by her moans were his own pleasured grunts and the telltale sound of him jerking off. Diana was glad he was at least attending to _some_ of his own needs. Still, he let her cum first; the fire started in her belly and spread in all directions throughout her body. He stopped licking but kept his lips around her oversensitive clit as he finished himself off, making her legs quake with the rumble of his groans.

Sigma was hungry. But as he finally pulled away, he eased her guilt, looking sated like he had just eaten his fill.


	2. Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is in character. Zero Time Dilemma and its characters are very fresh in my mind, but it's been a while since 999

Every part of their relationship had developed slowly: six months to have sex, four months to kiss, three to admit what they were doing was dating, nine hours and an entire death game to even start to like each other. Hazuki would never say it out loud, but they were too old for a whirlwind romance. Too hasty of a fling could give a big guy like him a heart attack (and _that_ she would declare openly).

This wasn’t like them. He had barely walked through her apartment door before he was kissing her full on the mouth and hoisting her onto the kitchen counter. But Hazuki wasn’t complaining. 

At least, not sincerely. “Did you forget your manners?” she teased as his large fingers wrestled with her fly.

He rolled his eyes but grinned. “Please, Kashiwabara-san?”

Hazuki smiled wryly as she pretended to think about it. “Yes,” she said in almost a whisper, and before she knew it, her jeans and panties were a pile on the floor. She expected him to pull out a condom next, but instead he knelt, her clothes providing a cushion under his knees.

He spat on her cunt before diving in, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the hollows of her thighs and the part of her folds. At the start of their relationship, Hazuki would have been disgusted by the indelicacy of his technique, but now she would admit it was quite effective. Better messy than timid and lazy. The sloppy wet sounds of his tongue against her were quickly making the spit unnecessary.

His thinning hair bristled against her fingertips as she guided him through it. “Higher… yes, yes, right there – ah! No teeth!” She barked orders and for once he didn’t have any snark to give back besides a defiant squeeze of her ass. There was nothing but affection in it for both of them. And it wasn’t just because he had saved her daughters’ lives all those years ago. This man, whom she had once known as Seven, was willing to keep pace with her like no man she had met before. She cried out his given name in stuttered syllables as she came, and he worked her through to the end.

As Hazuki waited for her breath to catch up with her, he guided her feet through the leg holes of her panties and slipped them back up as she stood. She took care of the jeans herself, and once she was clothed again, he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Some real shit went down over there. I missed you,” he confessed, an overworked throat making his voice gruffer than usual.

Hazuki laughed. “Did you now?” She tried to hide her curiosity, pretended not to notice a brand-new scar that curved around the edge of his jaw. They didn’t talk about what happened on his frequent trips to America. It had something to do with Cradle Pharmaceuticals, or rather the shadowy organization behind it, and as much as she wanted to help take them down, they had decided together that her involvement was not worth putting her girls in danger again. “You’re lucky I hadn’t turned the stove on yet,” she said. “The rice would have burned and it would have been your fault.”

“I think I would have smelled burning rice. _You’re_ the one who would have told me not to stop.”

“And you wouldn’t have listened?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “Touché.”

“Since you’re early, help me with dinner,” she said with the lightest tilt of a question. She knew she couldn’t keep ordering him around forever. Luckily, he agreed. The first thing he did was wipe off the counter.


	3. Happy Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junpei’s English voice actor: Junpei is canonically bisexual.  
> Me: That’s really awesome, love the representation.  
> Also Me: Turns around and writes about Junpei having straight sex with a woman  
> I’m sorry

_“You want to make me do it again?”_

Akane writhed in pleasure, throwing her body around so much that the fitted sheets were coming untucked. Her back arched and her chest heaved with every moan he coaxed out of her. Her cries were unintelligible but for a single repeated word: “Jumpy…”

Her Jumpy, her foolhardy, tenacious Jumpy. He was back, or at least he gave her that impression. For however long it took to make love to Akane, Junpei was bright and determined, with a goal in mind and the zeal to make it happen. He rocked his wrist up and down, making his hooked fingers pulse against her G-spot. He held his sweaty bangs away from his eyes with his other hand so he could watch her while his mouth worked tirelessly against her clit. He was making himself into more of a mess than her, and that was saying something.

_“We set a wedding date today. I want us to celebrate.”_

Akane knew a part of him had died working at the detective agency. He would never get that part of himself back, and she supposed she deserved to witness his pain; she was partially responsible, after all. Somehow, though, the part of Junpei that was endlessly devoted to her was unscathed.

And he wanted to reprise the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life? She truly didn’t deserve him.

“Jumpy, please… I’m going to…” She barely realized that she wasn’t saying the words out loud but rather shouting them across the morphogenetic field – accessed, as they had learned, just as easily via _la petite mort_ as through actual certain death.

“That’s right,” murmured Junpei, quieter than her moans and muffled by her sex but audible through their psychic connection. “Cum for me, Akane. Squirt for me.”

And so she did. Her body felt like it ruptured into a million tiny stars as she released all her tension in a spurt of clear liquid. Junpei pulled back to watch it happen. Akane’s hips bucked at the loss of him, but as her orgasm continued to wrack her body, there no better sight to accompany it than Junpei, the gleam of love in his eyes making the usual darkness behind them seem trivial. 

_“So this is why you’ve been reminding me all day to keep hydrated.”_

Akane gasped as she came back together. She opened her eyes to Junpei crawling over her in bed, grinning lopsidedly, his lips glistening and her cum dripping from his chin and down his bare chest. Her arms trembled as she reached desperately for him, and she flung them around his neck as he kissed away any breath she had remaining. “Good girl,” he whispered. “You’re doing so good.” Above her, she heard his belt being whisked off. “Now let’s try for twice in a row.”


	4. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully understand why Eric and Mira are not more popular characters, but they just happen to be the type of dysfunctional that is exactly my jam. This chapter has been far and away my favorite to write so far.

She couldn’t see Eric’s stupid smiles. That was the best part, and the reason she’d let him try this. If his mouth was occupied, then he wasn’t contorting it into shapes that she had to decipher, sparing her the chore of keeping up with his heart’s whims for a few minutes. But of course, this was Eric; he still found a way to make himself annoying, even with his face buried in her crotch.

As he lapped at her, Eric turned his eyes upward, making them big and round. His pupils were dilated – out of lust, probably, based on context and the reading she’d done on facial expressions. He wanted very badly to make eye contact with her, for that was how other people – normal people – shared their emotions. It wouldn’t work on Mira. As long as his heart was in his chest, she could never feel the way that he felt.

She huffed and grabbed him by the hair, ready to tilt his head down so he would stop staring at her. But then the aimless waggling of his tongue chanced upon a sensitive spot that had her crying out sharply. Eric groaned, matching her, and to her surprise, he adjusted to her feedback, focusing his efforts more on that spot. Every involuntary moan spurred him on and revealed more signs of his own arousal: shifting and squirming on his knees, digging his fingers deeper into her thighs, gasping against her skin: “Oh, _fuck…_ ”

Fascinating. He was so desperate to connect with her emotionally that he’d respond in kind to something as base and selfish as pleasure. Why would _her_ pleasure make _him_ feel good? Did he get hungry when she got hungry? Did he sneeze when she sneezed? Well, sometimes he did, actually…

Mira was so distracted pondering the mysteries of Eric that she hardly registered her approaching orgasm until it slammed into her like a train. Her hand fisted his hair of its own accord as her body went rigid. Every nerve short-circuited for the briefest of moments and when it passed, her legs went limp and she collapsed to her knees.

Eric fell back onto his hands so she wouldn’t land on top of him. “Did you just… Did _I_ just…?” he said, panting. When Mira’s vision unblurred, she could see that his eyes were wide and he had a grin on his face, one of those odd smiles of his that didn’t look quite like anyone else’s. She also noticed his erection tenting his khakis, though she had no intention of doing anything about that.

She was too worn out to stop him when he crawled forward and kissed her on the lips. It was wet and unpleasant, quite a departure from his usual kisses which were chaste and unpleasant. He even tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, at which point Mira did find the strength to shrug him off.

“Oh Mira, I just want you to taste how sweet you are,” said Eric, tilting his head. When she didn’t respond, he furrowed his brow. “Mira, what’s the matter? D-did I do something wrong? Wait… did you not actually –”

“Nothing’s wrong. You were fine.” Better than fine, really. It almost made her want to keep him around a while longer, just so she might experience it again.

But of course, that wasn’t possible.

“Oh! Thank god.” Eric’s smile grew wider and he looked at her with… something… in his eye. Relief? Awe? Lust again? Mira couldn’t read it. And that was the point, wasn’t it? Eric wanted her to feel his feelings like he seemed to feel hers. He could have exactly what he wanted, but there was a cost, and Mira still itched for him to pay it.


	5. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure: I am a heterosexual woman (in case you couldn't tell based on everything about this fic) and this is actually the first time I've written F/F smut. Hopefully I did an okay job.

“Clover, sweetheart, why are you awake?”

“I sleep in bursts. Light says it isn’t healthy but it’s always worked for me.”

“Maybe a better question would be, why am I awake?” She asked, but she had a guess. This was the first night Clover was spending away from her own apartment since she and her brother had moved in. She feared for Light’s safety; she feared for her own. Alice placed a hand on Clover’s upper arm in the best approximation of comfort her bleary mind could muster.

“Um…” Clover tapped her fingers together and looked down at them. “I’m sorry I fell asleep after you ate me out. Can I return the favor?”

Was that all? Alice rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Suddenly, she was alert. Clover’s candor made her a lousy agent, but outside of work, it was the most charming thing about her. “Well. I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Clover smiled shyly as she tossed back the sheets covering Alice. She climbed on top of her and pecked her on the lips before crawling backwards down her body. Alice lifted her hips off the bed when Clover found the waistband of her sleep shorts and helped her remove them. Clover got into the proper position between her legs, and Alice wondered how she might act in this more intimate setting. All of their hookups so far had been hush-hush trysts at headquarters or frenzied romps in the backseat of Alice’s car, exhilarating but sloppy affairs that didn’t allow them much opportunity for tenderness. Alice was under the suspicion that a full bed at midnight was an atmosphere that suited Clover more.

Clover’s pace was leisurely. She prodded and nudged with her tongue until she received a loud gasp, at which point she paused to nuzzle against the inside of Alice’s leg. “Tease,” accused Alice playfully as she stroked Clover’s hair. The younger woman had taken out her pigtails before bed but hadn’t brushed it out, leaving her hair messy and voluminous and pleasant to run her fingers through.

“Guilty as charged!” Clover’s laugh jingled in the air and she went back to kitten-licking at Alice’s clit.

“Oh…” Alice sighed. It felt nice. She didn’t expect to cum from it, but she was willing to settle for nice if that was what this gentle moment with her girlfriend was going to yield. But Clover was building to something more intense; she didn’t quicken her pace, but she applied more pressure at a steadier rhythm that brought Alice from sighs to moans. Clover joining in with a chorus of “Mmm”s was what sent her over the edge. Alice’s climax was no explosion but a warm pulse radiating from her core outwards. It felt like the sunshine she saw in Clover’s smile.

She found herself afflicted with the same post-orgasmic drowsiness Clover had suffered earlier. She wasn’t even going to bother putting her bottoms back on before she went to sleep; her final visual before her eyes shut proved that Clover had been pantsless this whole time, as well.

She heard Clover speak. “Alice…” she said with a yawn at the back of her throat. “I’m worried about Light.”

“I know. We’ll call him first thing when we get up.” Alice held Clover tight against her chest. She couldn’t make any promises about the Field siblings’ safety, but the sister… this sweet, outspoken, giving woman in her arms… Alice would do whatever was in her power to protect her. This was her final thought before she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero Escape has awakened something in me, because I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun writing a fanfic. It's the fastest I've ever completed a multichapter fic, that's for sure.   
> I think chapter one was the weakest, because it was too short but also because there already exists a lot of good Sigma/Diana smut and I was getting all in my head while writing it about how it wasn’t nearly as good as the stuff that’s already out there. I think the Akane/Junpei chapter suffered from that a little as well. The other three chapters were completely unexplored territory, though, so I was able to just go wild and have fun with them.   
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
